


Blame Felix

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix Felicis, a fireplace and a birthday.</p><p>Now featuring a second (500 word) chapter! And a slight re-edit first posted at skyehawke on December 1, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blame Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2006.

Harry took the package from the unfamiliar owl. The card read:

 

 _Happy 20th Birthday, Harry.  
Despite last time I thought I would give you some of  
this again. This time, all I ask is that you stay away  
from me!  
Sincerely, Sluggy_

Harry opened the tiny package to find five miniscule vials of a golden potion he recognized even though he hadn't seen it in over three years. He was touched that Horace would think to give it to him after last time. Sure, Horace would expect something in return, but he could worry about that later. It would probably be as simple as greeting the potions master enthusiastically in front of someone important.

Without thinking about why he might want to be especially lucky today, or what he might want that he couldn't normally expect on his birthday, he unsealed a vial and drank the whole thing down. As he recalled, it tasted like molten gold, like possibility and luck.

Harry felt the warmth of opening opportunities spread through him. He felt a much stronger sense of exhilarating confidence than when he'd taken only one mouthful. He meandered over to his fireplace. What did he want from today? What did he want from Felix?

Suddenly, he felt a strong urge to reach into his fireplace and grab at nothing. Remembering how Felix worked, he immediately obeyed, and without other forewarning, he found himself clutching the cloak of a full-grown man. They tumbled into Harry's lounge.

"What the fuck?!"

"Hullo, Draco," Harry said. He realized he sounded a bit sheepish, but Felix gave him confidence that he shouldn't hide that feeling from his sudden guest. Harry wondered where Draco had been headed when he'd so rudely yanked him out of mid-Floo transport.

"Harry?" Draco sounded genuinely confused. "How the hell did I end up here? I was Flooing to Flourish and Blotts to … nevermind. How the hell did I end up here in your, this is your house, I presume?" Draco brushed imaginary ash off his robes and checked that his long blond hair was still tied up in a neat, and somehow very masculine queue.

"Yes, it's my house. The second floor lounge, to be specific. Biscuit?" He turned to indicate a plate of treats on a low table near the fireplace.

"Uhh, sure. You've redecorated since I was here last." Draco walked over to the plate, sat on a chair, and popped a small biscuit in his mouth. He saw a small, opened package on the table and reached for it. Harry let him. Draco read the card and saw the opened and empty bottle. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry quizzically, then apparently decided that mincing words was a waste of time.

"Harry, why would Felix help you pull me out of your fireplace?" Avoiding speculation, he looked at Harry and awaited his direct answer.

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, Draco, I have to admit this wasn't what I expected. The Felix arrived about five minutes before you did. Horace gave me so much that I saw no reason to ration it, and I just downed a whole bottle on impulse. Next thing I knew I was pulling a Malfoy out of a Floo." He gave Draco a charming, boyish grin. Draco appeared to feel at least a bit charmed.

"How very strange," Draco drawled in an amused tone, "that Felix should bring me to you today. Especially after what happened when I myself took it." He leaned over slightly and patted the seat nearest his chair. Harry forgave Draco behaving as though this was his own home. It was a Malfoy thing, he supposed. "Did I ever tell you that I took a whole bottle of Felix right before Professor Snape was to bring me before the Dark Lord to explain what had happened with Dumbledore? No?"

Harry shook his head and sat on the couch near Draco's chair. He reached for a biscuit and settled in to listen to Draco.

"Not much to tell, really. Snape had been hiding me from the Dark Lord for almost two months, trying to put off the inevitable till he could brew some Felix and get some information about whether I was a dead man or not. He'd made the potion but still had almost no information, and I was terrified. I had no idea whether or not I was in big trouble.

"So when Snape gave me the Felix and I realized Voldemort was planning to punish me severely - both for failing to kill Dumbledore myself and for avoiding him for the whole summer - I disapparated the hell out of there.

"I think Felix must have helped me find, or maybe create, a hole in the wards. Luckily Snape was with Voldemort when I escaped, and he wasn't punished for helping me escape. The potion again, I assume. Anyway, I hid in the woods behind Malfoy Manor and thought everything over very, very carefully. Felix put a new spin on everything I already knew and gave me the most incredible insight.

"After a few hours I'd made up my mind. I turned spy and told the Order of the Phoenix everything I knew. I think I can credit it all to Felix Felicis, truthfully. Oh, and Severus, of course. He kept me safe and brewed it, after all."

Harry knew he looked a bit dumbstruck. He'd never known this part of the story before.

"Sadly, I didn't know enough to help the Order out a great deal, but I did have some valuable information and I managed to save my own skin. Oh, and my testimony helped Severus get the Order of Merlin, too. That was a really nice bonus." Draco leaned back into Harry's chair, and smiled at him.

"Wow, Draco, that's an amazing tale. I'm so glad to hear that Snape did something good for me." Harry gave Draco what he felt had to be his most very handsome smile. He was suddenly brimming with confidence. "Now come here."

"What?" Draco didn't react as Harry had hoped. "What do you mean by 'come here'? What do you want from me, Harry? I'm pretty sure you didn't pull me out of the floo just to chat about my life as a spy." Draco frowned.

Harry was surprised to realize he wanted to remove that frown and replace it with something a bit more... pleased. "No, it was a fascinating story, but I do realize that wasn't what I was after."

Draco leaned forward and looked more closely at Harry.

A small hope beat in Harry's chest, in time with his heartbeat, which felt no faster than normal, but was nonetheless much louder than he expected.

"What are you 'after,' Harry? What do you want with me?"

Felix suggested more explanation was wise, but Harry wasn't sure how, and he felt impatient. "Why don't you come over here and we will figure that out together?"

Draco looked torn. Harry took hope.

"I need a little more than that, Harry. What are you going to do when I come sit next to you on that couch? We have a, shall we say, rocky history?"

Draco's hands were on his knees and he was leaning forward. He looked eager and restrained at the same time.

Harry sighed. Of course Draco needed to be persuaded. Hell, he himself needed to be persuaded. He hardly knew what he wanted. He was still a little surprised that he'd pulled Draco, of all people, out of his lounge Floo. Last time he'd known exactly what he wanted from Felix. This time ....

Acting purely on potion-induced impulse, Harry stood up and took a step toward Draco. He reached out a hand and gently guided Draco to standing. They were standing very close together now, but Draco, who had a chair directly behind him after all, didn't move away. His hand still on Draco's arm, Harry took a deep breath and started to speak without thinking.

"I think it is time I was honest with myself, and with you, Draco. Did you know I haven't been with anyone since Ginny died? "

Draco looked a bit surprised and shook his head. Ginny had been buried a few months before the end of the war, almost two years prior.

Harry barreled on, afraid he would lose his nerve. "Well, I haven't. And I think it is because I, well, other than Ginny, and oh, Cho I guess, I'm not really interested in women. You aren't either, are you, Draco?"

Feeling slightly mesmerized by the flow of words, Draco nodded. "I've not admitted that to many people. How did you know?"

Harry shrugged and Draco tipped his head to the side and ventured a guess. "Blame Felix?"

Harry nodded and continued.

"You probably realize, Draco, that being 'me,'" Harry managed to pour years of impatience and frustration into that one small word, "I can't just go asking anyone I might have a passing fancy for out to dinner, unless I feel like plastering the poor soul on the front page of The Daily Prophet and subjecting them to months of scrutiny from the likes of Rita Skeeter. And that's if I never went out with the poor sod again! I haven't been on a date since Ginny died not just because I want to date men now, but because who the heck would want to deal with dating a living legend?"

Draco snorted softly. "How could anyone so famous and beloved be so humble?"

Choosing to ignore Draco's reaction, Harry continued. "How can I ask a man out and turn him into a news item before I even know if I really like him? I need someone who can see me as a real person, Draco. I need someone who has known me for a long time. I need someone who thinks of me as 'Harry' from the get-go, not a man who needs ages to get over that whole 'Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-Voldemort-and-Save-the-Wizarding-World' crap. I'm sick of that whole persona and I sure as hell don't want him tagging along while I'm trying to fall in love and get laid." Harry took a deep breath and looked into Draco's eyes. Even with the help of the Felix Felicis, he wasn't sure Draco would still be with him after this torrent, but Draco was staring at him, and actually seemed quite rapt.

"Well!" Harry sounded relieved and almost smug. "That's what I want for my birthday then, Draco." Feeling Gryffindor-brave through to the tips of his hair, Harry leaned in and kissed Draco gently on the mouth.

Draco pulled back slightly. "Umm, Harry? Could you possibly be more, ahh, specific? As how this all regards me, exactly?"

Harry looked surprised. He hadn't been clear?

"Specific?" Sure Draco, I can be specific." He kissed Draco on the corner of his lips. Draco turned, trying to deepen the kiss, and looking slightly sheepish at the same moment. But Harry wanted to speak these words aloud while Felix helped him know which were the right ones.

"What do I want for my birthday? Thanks to this Felix I have finally realized, Draco, that I want you. I want the man who risked everything - money, family, everything his father ever taught him -- for the side of light; and is humble enough to claim that it was just to save his own skin. I want the man who fought by my side and saved my life more than once. I want the man who became my friend despite our history and remained my friend despite what everyone else seemed to think." Harry paused and looked even more fervently into the other man's eyes. "Draco, I want the man who has never failed to get a rise out of me since we were eleven years old."

Harry gave Draco a rakish, sexy smile that he hoped would send the blond's heart racing.

"Yes, Draco, you get a rise out of me. Feel it now." He pressed his hips into Draco's hips, holding onto him lightly but nonetheless refusing to let go. Draco apparently felt Harry's erection even through all that fabric, as he moaned. Draco wasn't completely hard yet, but Felix told Harry that was about to change.

"Draco, I want to kiss you so deep that you gasp into my mouth. I want to undress you slowly and see if you are still as insatiably beautiful as you seemed to be when I would sneak looks at you in the Quidditch changing rooms and showers."

Draco gave Harry a look of stunned surprise, but said nothing.

"I want to see sunlight turning your skin and hair to gold. I want to lick and suck you, every inch of you, inside and out. I want to bite and lick trails down your neck, to your nipples, to your cock, and watch you grow so hard you think you'll never get harder. Then I want to kiss your cock and make you harder still. I want to suck your cock into my throat and feel you come all over my tongue. I want to see your long blond hair streaming over my pillow. I want to slide one, then two, then three fingers into the center of you and feel your heat warming and burning me. I want to put my cock into your arse and hear your perfect voice screaming my name. I want to fuck you so slowly that I can see every move I make in you mirrored on your gorgeous face."

Draco breathed. He looked stunned, and so turned on, as though he didn't feel capable of much more than keeping himself standing at the moment. He looked almost lightheaded. Harry could only hope this was because every drop of blood in him was now in his groin.

"Draco, I want to take you into my bedroom and strip every piece of clothing off you. I haven't seen you naked since the showers after our last Quidditch game at Hogwarts and that is far, far too long. I want to look at and touch every inch of your handsome body. I want to explore every inch of you and see if you are still as stunning as I've dreamed for years that you are. I want to take you in ways I've never even thought of before. I want to come in your beautiful wine-colored mouth and deep into your arse and all over the creamy pale skin I hope you still have. I want to feel your cock in my hands and in my mouth and in my arse. I want to know what you look like when you come as hard as you can. I want to feel your cock pounding into my arse. I want to come into you so hard that I see stars."

At that, Harry could wait no longer and he pushed Draco's robes open and wrapped an arm around him. The other hand slipped into Draco's long hair, working the ribbon out. It dropped to the floor. He kissed Draco full on the mouth and teased open Draco's lips with his tongue. Draco shuddered, and opened his mouth to Harry's touch.

Draco moaned, dropping his head to Harry's shoulder and feeling Harry transfer his affections to his neck.

"You realize you're asking me to surrender to a possibility I've been trying not to dream about for almost six years - ever since you flew like a demon and tricked that big golden egg away from that terrifying Horntail. I will really have to write Slughorn a thank you note."

Harry slowly licked Draco's ear and unfastened the clasp on Draco's stylish robes.

Draco spoke slowly. "That note can wait, of course."

Draco's handsome robes fell unnoticed to the floor, and the men started working to unbutton each other's shirts, their hands getting in each other's way and their tongues tangling desperately together.

Once their shirts were finally discarded, Draco pulled Harry closer to him, grabbing him by the hips and aligning their erections against one another.

Even through their trousers, Harry could feel that Draco was now hard as a rock and seemed to be of a very satisfactory size. Harry gasped deliciously and Draco groaned with hunger. They rocked against one another and Harry could feel Draco's naked chest, warm and muscular, pressing against his own. He could feel Draco's erection pushing aggressively into his, and it felt incredible. He could hardly imagine how good this was going to feel when he finally got Draco naked. He didn't need Felix anymore to know that he wanted Draco more than he'd ever wanted anyone in his life.

"Draco, my old friend and enemy, will you come into my bedroom with me and let me try to make you scream with desire and pleasure?"

Draco took a deep breath to steady himself. He grasped at the shards of his most haughty persona and managed: "Well Harry, considering that you so rudely interrupted my attempt to shop for your birthday present at Flourish and Blotts, I guess the least I can do is fulfill your every sexual fantasy." He gave a rakish grin to match Harry's own.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and kissed him again. "We only have," he turned toward his enormous grandfather clock, " five and a half hours until Hermione and Ron come and get me …" insight flooded through Harry as he rethought his evening plans. "for the surprise party they are throwing me at the Burrow this evening."

"You aren't supposed to know it's a surprise party, Harry," Draco drawled.

"Blame Felix," Harry said, and shrugged. The two men kissed one more time in the lounge before they started to head for Harry's large comfortable bed. It promised to be an excellent birthday indeed.

finis


	2. Timestamp - not quite six hours later.

Timestamp drabble:  
scrtkpr requested "Blame Felix," the next day. Only I seem to have written not quite six hours later, instead.  
Beta by drgaellon.

************************************

Felix Felicis made for amazing sex. Harry had frequent revelations into where Draco wanted to be touched next, what Draco's most sensitive erogenous zones were, and the best ways to make Draco beg and moan.

They were late getting out of the shower and found Hermione and Ron waiting for Harry in the lounge. His friends were discussing what Harry might have done while high on Felix all day.

"This."

Ron and Hermione turned toward the door to see Harry with his left arm around Draco. Harry knew they both still had damp hair and smug grins, but to make sure his friends knew what they were seeing, he kissed Draco on the mouth. Draco kissed him back, and then grinned so warmly Harry thought the sun had found a way into his gloomy lounge.

Ron stood quickly, his hand thrust out aggressively. Draco jerked nervously -- almost imperceptibly -- away from Ron. Harry was sure Ron was completely unaware of it, but Harry could feel it. He gave Draco an invisible squeeze and put his right hand out to Ron, who shook it.

Harry could feel Draco's shock as he reacted to Ron's words.

"Brilliant!" Ron gushed. "This is just brilliant, Harry! I've been waiting and waiting for you to start dating again. And if you're interested in men, that leaves the ladies to me!" Then Ron laughed and crushed Harry, and therefore part of Draco, in a bear hug.

Harry laughed and hugged Ron back, then, smiling with happiness, he turned to Hermione. He was dismayed to see that Hermione looked grim and ready to start up a lecture.

But Felix came to the rescue. Harry let go of Draco and clapped Ron companionably on the arm. Knowing instinctually that it was the perfect thing to do, he dropped to one knee before his other best friend and clasped both of her hands within both of his own.

"I'll always love her, Hermione," he whispered. "You know that. Just as I will always love you. But she's gone, and this is a different kind of love, and I know with all the certainty of Felix Felicis that he's the one I want in my bed for the rest of my life. If he will have me. Please, can you find it in your heart to be happy for me?

Hermione sniffed back a tear, but she nodded.

************************************

Together, the four Apparated to the Burrow for the party, and Harry did a really lousy job of pretending to be surprised. Molly wasn't fooled for a moment.

Harry won all the party games, and it took three trips to get all the birthday presents back into his house through the Floo. But for the rest of his life, he would tell anyone who asked that the reason his twentieth birthday was his best was because it was the day he was given the gift of Draco.

 _finis_


End file.
